2p Canada x Male Reader
by TayTay94
Summary: (y/n) decides to give internet dating a chance, and ends up with a pretty handsome Canadian. What surprised does this man hold, and will they be enough to make (y/n) swoon? Rated M for smut and brief mentions of murder.


**2p!Canada x Male Reader**

(y/n) wasn't much for internet dating; He though it pretty much ruined the concept of love.

However right now, he was sitting by a table, at a small café, his (e_c) eyes meeting with violet ones, his (h_c) hair a mess.

The man on the other side of the table, his blond hair put up in a ponytail, looked just as intimidating as he looked handsome.

"So", (y/n) started, feeling embarrassed and ridiculous for even going through with this blind date, "What do you do for a living, Mr...?"

The blond man just stared at him gruffly. "Call me Mathieu."

"Right. Mathieu, what do you do for a living?"

"Do you really want to know?" Mathieu asked, with the same bored expression on his face.

(y/n) sighed softly. "I wouldn't ask if I didn't want to know, would I?"

Mathieu chuckled softly.

"You're pretty witty. But, first tell me your name, then I'll tell you my occupation."

"Fine...My name is (y/n)."

Mathieu's eyes seemed to drill into (y/n)'s soul as he spoke.

"That's a cute name.

Now, my occupation; I kill people. Well, mainly poachers and other animal abusers, but-"

(y/n) interrupted him, and left Mathieu dumbfounded.

"You kill poachers?! That's awesome! Would you teach me how it's done?"

Mathieu just blinked a couple of times; That wasn't the reaction that he was expecting.

"S-sure...but, are you sure you want to learn how to kill?"

"Are you kidding me?" (y/n)'s eyes lit up as he stared intently at Mathieu.

"It would be like vigilante justice, you know? To actually kill poachers, and get a rush from it!"

Mathieu stared at (y/n) for a while, before getting up, and throwing (y/n) over his shoulder.

"I like you! I'm taking you home with me."

(y/n)'s face went beet red, and he giggled softly.

"I don't mind." He said, gleefully, as he was carried away.

***Lemony time skip***

Clothes were scattered across the floor, the sound of skin slapping against skin, and loud moans resonated throughout Mathieu's bedroom.

(y/n) was breathing heavily as Mathieu was thrusting hard and fast into (y/n), with little finesse, but maximum pleasure.

Mathieu leaned forward and smashed his lips against (y/n)'s in a sloppy yet passionate kiss, all the while slamming into (y/n) hard and deep, causing muffled moans to escape (y/n)'s mouth.

After several minutes of intense thrusting, Mathieu hit (y/n)'s prostate, causing said male to arch his back in pleasure, moaning loud.

Taking this as a sign, Mathieu smirked and pounded into (y/n) harder and faster, hitting (y/n)'s prostate with every thrust.

The pleasure was too much for (y/n) and soon, he released, panting heavily.

Feeling (y/n) clench around him, Mathieu felt himself getting closer.

After a few more hard thrusts, he released deep inside (y/n), riding out his orgasm, before slowly pulling out, and collapsing next to (y/n) on the bed.

As soon as they regained their breaths, Mathieu and (y/n) kissed each other passionately, until they had to pull away for air.

"That was amazing." (y/n) exclaimed, and snuggled into Mathieu's wide chest.

Mathieu chuckled. "I know right? I wouldn't mind doing that more often."

(y/n) smiled at the man. "Me neither, actually. In fact, I wouldn't mind...staying with you."

Mathieu looked at (y/n) with one brow raised in confusion. "What do you mean?" Mathieu asked curiously.

(y/n) got flustered as he explained. "It may be a bit presumptuous, but...I think I love you." he said, averting his eyes.

Mathieu grinned wide, and kissed (y/n) passionately.

"Good, 'cause I love you too." he said. "And you'd better stay with me; I still haven't taught you how to kill people yet." They both chuckled at the remark, and (y/n) found himself snuggling closer into Mathieu's chest.

"I'll stay as long as you'll have me, my love."

With that, the two slowly drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

Needless to say, they lived happily ever after~

**The End**


End file.
